The principal objective for Phase II is to create and maintain the PDAPS web site and associated data structures and repositories, to provide detailed, reliable, comparable and timely visual information and research-ready legal data on prescription drug abuse related public policies adopted by governments at the State and Federal levels in the United States. The primary purpose of the Prescription Drug Abuse Policy System (PDAPS) is to afford researchers ready access to the legal data they need to study the impact and effectiveness of policies related to prescription drug abuse.